In some situations, wellsite pumps (such as, those used for fracturing, conformance or cementing operations, etc.) may be powered by motors utilizing liquid and/or gaseous fuels. It would be beneficial to be able to detect leakage of any gaseous fuel at a wellsite, and/or to detect characteristics of the gaseous fuel flow, in order to enhance safety, efficiency, etc., of such wellsite operations.